Broken Wings
by YamsDes
Summary: Après avoir été retrouvé dans un sale état à la frontière d'une forêt, Tsukishima, jeune ailé, va devoir cohabiter chez un couple d'oiseaux de nuit original et un chat taquin qui ne manqueront pas de lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs durant son rétablissement. Mais malgré le sentiment de liberté qui régne au sein des habitants de la Grande Forêt, une ombre semble planer.


**Hey ! Voici le premier chapitre d'une histoire que j'avais commencée il y a un moment, je vous le dis tout de suite, le chapitre 2 n'est pas encore commencé, alors ne vous attendez pas à une suite dans le mois qui vient. Par contre j'ai toute l'histoire en tête, pas d'inquiétude là-dessus !**

 **Voilà, j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'est avec une grimace douloureuse que Tsukishima ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond boisé inconnu. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir, même cligner des yeux était douloureux. Remarquant immédiatement qu'il ne voyait pas d'un œil, le corbeau voulu passer sa main sur ses paupières pour comprendre d'où venait sa soudaine cécité mais arrêta son mouvement d'un coup. Son bras gauche le faisait extrêmement souffrir et semblait bloqué contre son torse. Le blond tenta difficilement de s'asseoir sur le matelas en s'aidant de son bras libre, gémissant de douleur en posant l'un de ses pieds contre le lit. Il réussit à s'asseoir contre la tête de lit, soupirant en posant sa tête contre le mur avant de la baisser pour voir son état.

Il avait une grande quantité de bandages sur le corps, son bras gauche ainsi que sa main étaient bandés et semblait tenir en place grâce à une attelle, sa cheville droite était également bandée. Le corbeau porta sa main valide à son œil gauche et toucha du bout des doigts un bandage, il comprenait mieux pourquoi il ne voyait rien. Il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps et soupira en se décollant du mur pour poser ses pieds sur le sol. Ses plantes nues s'enfoncèrent dans un épais tapis de fourrure brune assez douce, elle avait surement été travaillée pour arriver à cette texture. Le jeune homme se mit lentement debout, se tenant au guéridon près du lit, sa colonne vertébrale craqua comme s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs jours. Le bruit n'était pas des plus agréables à l'oreille mais ça lui fit un bien fou et il soupira d'aise avant de lâcher prudemment le support en bois pour avancer à tâtons vers la lourde paire de rideaux qui séparait la pièce des autres.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en écartant les larges pièces de tissu, surpris que la pièce suivante soit aussi lumineuse, elle était aussi étonnement grande et bien aménagée. Sur sa droite se trouvait un grand espace renfoncé dans le sol, recouvert de divers coussins et objets rembourrés en fourrure. Le fond était recouvert de pièces de tissu plutôt épaisses, assez proche on pouvait aussi voir une espèce d'atelier sculpté dans l'un des murs. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une grande table ainsi que deux larges bancs, tout en bois, les trois surfaces étaient elles-même recouvertes de larges pièces de fourrures plus foncées. Sur la gauche se trouvait un coin cuisine dont les différents éléments étaient soit en bois soit en pierre. Plusieurs ouvertures étaient creusées dans le bois, laissant entrer la lumière du soleil, exceptée la plus large ouverture qui était recouverte d'une autre paire de rideaux. Kei observa longuement la grande pièce, cherchant à comprendre où il était et comment il était arrivé ici.

« - Tu es levé à ce que je vois. »

Le jeune corbeau tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix, découvrant une autre partie de l'habitation par la même occasion. Il croisa le regard bleu sombre d'un jeune homme, sortant d'une autre pièce séparée de la cuisine par un court rideau de cordelettes décoré de petites perles et plumes, un grand panier tressé entre les bras. Kei fut légèrement surpris en voyant la longue paire d'ailes de chouette dans le dos du nouveau venu qui partit poser tranquillement son chargement sur l'un des plans de travail en bois de la cuisine.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Et où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda le jeune corbeau.

L'oiseau de nuit se tourna vers lui, gardant son air blasé.

-Je m'appelle Akaashi Keiji et tu es chez moi, dans la Grande Forêt. Et toi ?

-Tsukishima Kei.

Le blond observa rapidement la pièce avant de revenir à la chouette. Il passa distraitement ses doigts sur le bandage de son bras gauche, une question silencieuse dans le regard. Le noiraud baissa les yeux vers le bras blessé du corbeau avant de les relever vers lui.

\- Des amis t'ont trouvé à l'orée de la forêt, tu étais dans un sale état alors ils t'ont amené ici et je t'ai soigné. C'était il y a trois jours.

-Trois jours? répéta le blond, écarquillant un peu les yeux.

Akaashi acquiesça en croisant les bras, se posant contre le rebord du plan de travail.

-En parlant de ça, tu ne pourras surement pas voler avant un bon moment, il fit un mouvement de tête en direction des ailes de Kei. Ton aile gauche n'était pas belle à voir, c'était la partie la plus délicate.

Le corbeau tourna la tête vers son aile, remarquant seulement maintenant qu'elle était bandée et attelé de la même manière que son bras, il semblait même qu'il lui manquait quelques plumes. Son regard se reposa sur le noiraud et il inclina un peu la tête, reconnaissant.

-Merci de m'avoir soigné.

-C'est normal, d'ailleurs même si j'avais refusé, les deux imbéciles qui t'ont ramené ici m'auraient obligé ! Soupira Akaashi en tournant la tête vers l'une des fenêtres. Ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer.

La chouette se tourna vers le plan de travail et sorti le contenu de son panier, surtout composé de viande séchée et de quelques tubercules. Il lança un regard à son invité.

-Tu peux t'assoir. »

Tsukishima remercia d'un mouvement de tête son hôte et partit s'assoir d'un pas lent et boitillant sur l'un des bancs, soupirant un peu en s'asseyant, bougeant un peu ses ailes pour être plus à l'aise. L'autre lui apporta une tasse de tisane avant de continuer en silence son travail.

La Grande Forêt, ça lui disait quelque chose, il avait du mal à ce souvenir quoi mais il était sûr qu'on lui en avait déjà parlé dans la Forêt Clairsemée, là où vivait sa tribu. Son regard se balada distraitement dans la pièce, s'attardant de temps à autre sur la tâche d'Akaashi ou sur l'une des fenêtres qui laissait apercevoir des feuilles et branchages. Le blond s'adossa à la table en passant doucement ses doigts sur les gravure qui décorait la tasse, se détaillant la chouette depuis sa place.

Il était plutôt grand, assez frêle mais ses bras nus laissaient voir une fine musculature. Son dos, également laissé en grande partie à nu par sa tenue adaptée pour les ailés, était aussi fin et musclé, aucun doute qu'il était très bon en vol. Il semblait sûr de lui sans pour autant en imposer rendant sa compagnie agréable malgré son silence et son air blasé.

D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir et entendre, Kei supposa que l'oiseau de nuit préparait un repas, assez imposant vu qu'il était allé chercher plusieurs fois, dans ce qui semblait être le garde-manger, quelques paniers supplémentaires tous remplis de viandes ou d'autre aliments. Le jeune corbeau, bien que peu intéressé, se mit à discuter de tout mais surtout rien avec le noiraud qui lui répondait toujours sur le même ton neutre.

« -Vous vivez avec plusieurs personnes ? Demanda le blessé.

Keiji hocha la tête.

-Oui, comment as-tu deviné ?

-C'est pas un repas pour une ou deux personnes que vous êtes en train de préparer, s'expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. On dirait que vous préparez une ration pour tout un régiment !

L'autre hocha à nouveau la tête en continuant de découper des tubercules avec un long couteau de cuisine, les mettant au fur et à mesure dans une large marmite en pierre.

-Et toi Tsukishima ? Là d'où tu viens il y avait de monde ?

Le blond eu un air légèrement dégoûté en claquant sa langue contre son palais, Akaashi haussa un sourcil à sa réaction mais ne dit rien.

-Ouais, je vivais entouré d'imbéciles plus idiots les uns que les autres ! Je crois que ça va me faire un peu de bien d'être loin d'eux quelques temps.

La chouette laissa paraître un petit sourire en coin avec un air amusé discret.

-Je me demande si tu vas arriver à supporter les idiots de ma forêt dans ce cas. »

Tsukishima leva un sourcil en plissant les yeux avant d'hausser les épaules en s'adossant de nouveau à la table, croisant difficilement les bras. Impossible que les « idiots » d'Akaashi soient pire que les idiots de chez-lui, ou alors cela voudrait dire que le jeune corbeau était tombé chez des fous, ou des attardés mentaux. Il commençait presque à regretter d'avoir pensé qu'il allait être un peu tranquille le temps de sa guérison. Son esprit commença à imaginer toute sorte de choses pour essayer d'imaginer les camarades de son hôte ou bien leur niveau possible de stupidités. Il n'eut même pas le temps de vraiment se creuser la tête qu'un bruit de battements d'ailes se fit entendre à l'extérieur rapidement suivi d'un atterrissage raté et de quelques pas rapide.

Le corbeau ne sut absolument pas comment réagir quand deux jeunes hommes déboulèrent dans l'habitation en poussant le large rideau à l'entrée, couvert de sang et de terre, les cheveux en bataille avec quelques brindilles et herbes coincés. Malgré leurs états déplorables, les deux avaient un large sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Le plus petit des deux, aux cheveux argenté et noir avec une longue paire d'ailes de grand-duc dans le dos, se mit presque à courir vers Akaashi tel un enfant qui retrouve sa mère tout en criant, les bras écarté pour l'enlacer.

« -AKAASHIIII !

Le noiraud fronça les sourcils en stoppant l'avancée du hibou d'un pied collé au milieu du visage, son couteau de cuisine dans la main.

-Bokuto-san ! Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair à ce sujet !

Il le poussa de son pied, l'envoyant valser vers l'autre, plus grand avec les cheveux noirs ainsi qu'une queue et des oreilles de chat de la même couleur, qui le rattrapa maladroitement, clignant un peu des yeux d'incompréhension. La chouette approcha à grands pas, obligeant les deux autres à marcher vers la sortie à reculons, Tsukishima observait la scène avec des yeux ronds. Le propriétaire des lieux continua de pousser les deux autres vers la sortie, après avoir enfin posé son couteau.

-Je ne veux PAS que vous entriez couvert de sang ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre dans la maison ! Il les poussa derrière les rideaux de l'entrée. Dégagez !

Le blessé suivit la chouette en clopinant et écarquilla les yeux, à la fois en voyant la hauteur à laquelle se trouvait l'entrée de la maison mais aussi en voyant Akaashi balancer les deux par-dessus la rambarde, dans le vide, alors que l'un d'eux n'avait pas d'ailes. Le jeune homme aux oreilles de chat se rattrapa juste à temps aux chevilles de son camarade hibou qui s'envola quelques mètres plus haut, loin des foudres du noiraud énervé, une expression de tristesse exagérée sur le visage.

-Akaashi t'es méchant ! Lança ledit Bokuto en battant des ailes, larmes de crocodile en action. Puisque c'est comme ça je vais me laisser tomber dans le vide pour que tu aies ma mort sur la conscience !

Le chat suspendu changea d'un seul coup d'expression faciale, enroulant ses jambes autour du mollet de son camarade tout en se retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait à sa ceinture de tissu et à sa cuisse, collant sa joue à son pantalon, les oreilles en arrière.

-Si tu veux te suicider Bokuto, c'est ton problème mais tu crois que tu pourrais me poser au sol avant ?

Akaashi leur lança une branche qui trainait sur la terrasse au visage.

-Dégagez et revenez propre ! Bande d'idiots ! »

Et il retourna à l'intérieur sans plus de cérémonie, entraînant avec lui Kei qui regardait le hibou esquiver la branche, secouant son camarade qui lui fit part de son mécontentement, avant de baisser d'altitude, laissant le temps au blond de croiser quelques secondes le regard du chat avant que les larges rideaux foncés ne lui bloquent la vue. Akaashi soupira, battant un peu des ailes les sourcils froncés tout en observant le sol devant l'entrée.

« -Ils ont encore dégueulassés l'entrée !

Le corbeau ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit ricanement amusé lui échapper en voyant le bouclé frotter le sol salit de sa semelle.

-Alors ceux sont eux vos idiots, Akaashi-san ?

L'autre hocha la tête en croisant les bras, les sourcils toujours froncés et une moue faussement énervée sur le visage.

-Tout à fait, deux imbéciles que je supporte depuis des années. »

Malgré son énervement, la voix de la chouette trahissait une tendresse indéniable pour les deux autres, Tsukishima l'entendit immédiatement. Le noiraud marmonna encore quelques injures avant de lever les yeux vers les bandages de son patient, réfléchissant quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner vers une ouverture derrière une paire de rideaux opaques pour revenir quelques instants plus-tard avec du matériel de soin.

« -Je vais changer tes bandages, ça me permettra de voir où en est la guérison. »

Le plus jeune acquiesça pour prouver son accord et les deux partirent s'assoir sur l'un des bancs. Akaashi commença par retirer les bandages du bras gauche de Kei qui écarquilla les yeux. Son avant-bras était bleuté et son épaule semblait avoir été remis en place, il n'arrivait pas à bouger les doigts et n'osait même pas essayer de bouger le poignet. La chouette observa un peu le bras, tâtant doucement du bout des doigts, prenant en compte les réactions et non-réaction du blond avant de lui remettre un bandage propre et poser l'attelle. Vient ensuite les bandages de la cheville et du ventre pour finalement venir à l'œil. L'oiseau de nuit fit très attention en changeant le bandage, les sourcils légèrement froncés, Tsukishima compris assez facilement que ça ne devait pas être très jolie à voir alors il ne posa aucunes questions.

« -Je passe à ton aile, préviens-moi si je te fais mal. » Dit-il en commençant à retirer le bandage.

Le corbeau hocha la tête avant de se tendre un peu en serrant les dents. Bon dieu, ça lui faisait un mal de chien ! Akaashi stoppa tout de suite ses mouvements, attendant que la douleur parte et que l'autre se détende avant de recommencer ses soins. Au total cela n'avait duré qu'une petite vingtaine de minutes et d'après le noiraud, les blessures du corbeau se soignaient correctement quoiqu'assez lentement.

À peine la chouette était-elle allée ranger son matériel que les deux autres jeunes hommes déboulèrent dans l'entrée, propre cette fois-ci. Le hibou gris se jeta immédiatement sur Akaashi pour l'enlacer, provoquant chez ce dernier un petit froncement de sourcil rapidement suivi de petites tapes amicales sur la tête. Le chat rit un peu devant la scène avant de tourner les yeux vers Kei, remarquant sa présence avant de sourire narquoisement.

« -Oh ? Le corbeau c'est réveillé ?

-C'est Tsukishima, pas ''le corbeau'', corrigea le blond.

Le hibou arrêta de frotter sa tête contre le cou d'Akaashi et tourna la tête vers les deux autres, laissant un grand sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant de venir s'asseoir sur l'autre banc en trottinant. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et mit son menton sur ses paumes, regardant le blond en souriant.

« -T'étais dans un sale état quand on t'a trouvé ! Dit-il d'un air presque enjoué. On n'était même pas sûr que tu t'en sortes !

Il finit sa phrase en rigolant, donnant une légère sueur froide au corbeau. Le chat noir aussi rigola un peu en s'asseyant sur le même banc que le blond, laissant reposer sa tête contre sa paume droite.

-Arrête de dire ça Bokuto, tu vas lui faire peur ! » S'indigna-t-il faussement, ondulant doucement de la queue.

Tsukishima lança un regard vers la chouette qui haussant les épaules en retournant à la cuisine. Le chat près de lui eu un sourire amusé en voyant le léger malaise dans son regard.

« -Dis-moi, Tsu-kki ? le blond fronça les sourcils en entendant le surnom. D'où viens-tu ?

Le regard du corbeau fit la navette entre le noiraud et le gris qui le fixaient avec amusement et curiosité.

-La Forêt Clairsemée, et c'est Tsukishima.

-Tu vivais avec d'autres corbeaux ? Continua le chat en bougeant le bout de la queue.

-Oui.

-Ils te manquent ?

Tsukki fronça le nez.

-Pas encore. »

Le chat sourit à l'expression du corbeau, le trouvant amusant. La voix d'Akaashi s'éleva.

« -Kuroo-san, c'est malpoli de ne pas se présenter ! »

Ledit Kuroo se pencha légèrement sur la table dans la direction du hibou.

« -Oï, Bokuto, ton mec est en train de me faire la morale là, nan ? » Demanda-t-il en ricanant.

Le gris sourit en rigolant, lançant un regard à Akaashi qui ne s'occupait absolument pas de lui. Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant Bokuto qui retourna la tête vers lui.

-Donc, moi c'est Bokuto Koutarou ! Chef des Fukurodani ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant, croisant les bras pour se donner un semblant de prestance. Et Akaashi portera mon œuf ! Prestance qui disparut avec cette phrase.

-On en reparlera quand tu seras plus un gamin, trancha le bouclé sans tourner la tête.

Bokuto couina en se levant, allant enlacer le dos de son compagnon en chouinant sous le regard amusé du chat.

-Aah, on dirait vraiment un vieux couple ! Le chat tourna les yeux vers le blond. Au fait, moi c'est Kuroo Tetsuro, chef des Nekoma et deuxième meilleur chasseur de la Grande Forêt.

Le jeune corbeau tourna les yeux vers lui, inclinant la tête.

-Tsukishima Kei, corbeau de Karasuno.

Kuroo lui sourit.

-Enchanté. »

Puis il bailla longuement, croisant ses bras sur la table pour y loger sa tête. Sa respiration devient assez vite calme et régulière. Il s'était endormi. C'était bien un chat, aucun doute là-dessus !

Tsukishima le regarda un petit instant, les yeux plissé. Il devait être de la même taille mais la différence de corpulence entre eux était flagrante, son habit sans manches le prouvait. Ses oreilles félines étaient noires et bien triangulaire, l'une d'elle était entaillée sur le côté, sûrement une bagarre. Sa queue quant à elle était longue et fine, lui arrivant aux chevilles, le bout bougeait doucement de gauche à droite. Ses bras nus laissait voir des muscles saillants et bien proportionnés, quelques cicatrices étaient visibles sur toute la surface, son avant-bras droit était d'ailleurs bandé. Sa tenue laissait aussi voir une partie de son torse et sa première paire d'abdos, des cicatrices y étaient aussi dessinées.

Le blond tourna ensuite la tête vers Bokuto qui continuait à chouiner en serrant la chouette contre lui, chouette qui d'ailleurs le repoussait sans cesse avec des coups d'épaules dans le menton. Il était plus grand et musclé qu'Akaashi, ses biceps devaient bien faire le double de ceux du noiraud ! Ses ailes étaient très longues, traînant derrière lui une fois repliées, et quelques plumes étaient présentes sur sa nuque et s'étalaient jusqu'à la base des épaules. Lui aussi avait quelques cicatrices sur les bras mais son haut était différent de celui du chat, ne laissant visible que ses clavicules et la ligne de ses pectoraux.

La dernière chose que Tsukishima remarqua fut la différence de tenue entre le chat et les deux oiseaux de nuit. Les habits de Kuroo semblaient plus légers, le tissu était fins et les couleurs principales étaient le rouge et le noir avec une touche de blanc alors que ceux des deux autres étaient épais et les couleurs principales étaient le noir et le blanc, il y avait aussi un peu de jaune. Chacun étaient plus ou moins décorés avec des plumes, perles et autres parures.

« -Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, lança Akaashi en faisant lâcher le hibou d'un coup d'aile. Si vous alliez plutôt vous occuper de la chose à qui appartient le sang de toute à l'heure ? Ça pourrait être utile, vous ne croyez pas ?

Son ton calme laissait sous-entendre qu'ils avaient intérêt à y aller vite, le cendré le compris bien vite et se dépêcha de partir vers l'entrée, tirant son camarade assoupi par le col de son haut, disparaissant rapidement derrière les rideaux. Les battements d'ailes puissants de Bokuto s'éloignèrent rapidement. Tsukishima écouta distraitement la chouette se remettre au travail et se leva difficilement du banc pour marcher doucement vers le rideau de l'entrée. Il poussa la lourde pièce de tissu sombre et plissa les yeux en avançant sur la terrasse, observant les alentour. Les arbres de cette forêt étaient immenses, les branches étaient hautes, il n'y en avait presque aucune près du sol et les troncs étaient d'une largeur ! Il s'avança encore vers le bord, posant sa main valide sur la rambarde, remarquant qu'elle était en bois, en un petit coup d'œil, le jeune homme remarqua que toute la terrasse avait été sculptée à même le bois, surement d'une ancienne branche. Une brise chaude lui ébouriffa les cheveux et son regard se ballada vers le bas. En plissant les yeux il réussit à apercevoir les deux autres hommes, portant à deux un cerf, le sang venait donc de là. Les deux parlaient fort mais Tsukishima ne compris rien à leur conversation. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua une chose assez importante.

Où étais ses lunettes ?


End file.
